The Grown Boy and the Assassin
by KenjiMania
Summary: Christie, the She Quan British assassin for hire ends up having a romantic relationship with fellow Brit, Eliot, the Xing Yi Quan apprentice. What leads to this, how does it reach to them becoming a couple? What trials and tribulations happen along the way? Rated Mature.
1. Prologue

The Grown Boy and the Assassin

Dead or Alive: Christie and Eliot

**Prologue**

**Somewhere in Miami**

**1:02AM**

* * *

><p>The city was alive at night and rarely was it ever quiet. Traffic flowed like a river with thousands of people going from place to place and living it up and partying, not worried about tomorrow and living for the moment.<p>

Groups of people paraded around the city, whether they were as a group of friends, double dating, single pairing or riding solo they always found someplace to be. It was just the nature of living in south beach.

In a hotel somewhere near downtown, one particular couple was living their lives in a more quiet and somewhat subtle manner.

If you consider having opted to have hot, passionate sex as more quiet and subtle that is.

* * *

><p>The tall British woman stretched luxuriously on the king size bed, arching her back and running her hands up from hips, over her toned midriff to her firm breasts and ultimately brushing hair off her eyes, she looked to her left and saw that her young lover had dozed off after their near hour and a half long session of lovemaking.<p>

Or was it hot, sweaty, passionate unadulterated sex? Maybe fucking? There was no doggy or hair-pulling so maybe something else? These questions ran through her mind, but it didn't matter, she was with someone that she legitimately cared about and had even fallen in love with.

His blonde hair was unkempt mostly, but that was definitely an appealing part of him, besides many other traits. She looked down and saw his now flaccid member and the chiseled portions of his body that enjoyed pressing her own body against, as she knew he enjoyed her breasts and own womanhood against his.

The desire he had for her and that unstoppable lust and desire to do the deed with her was definitely a plus. Oh, it was definitely something she had trouble getting out of her mind whenever she was away from him as she was certain the same could be said about his thoughts of her when he was apart form her also.

The white-haired woman smiled and then sat up slowly, bending one leg towards and resting an elbow on it to look out the window. She still saw the active nightlife of Miami alive and well despite it being well after midnight. The woman pondered her reasons for being here, primarily so she could get away from her life as a cold-blooded and vicious assassin. But really, it was about having a chance to be with her younger man and watching participate in a tournament and provide - much to her own surprise – support in is quest to win.

Of course, to no surprise – at least to her – he won and did it decisively and was awarded the $25,000 grand prize. Naturally, they celebrated the victory these last two days and it ultimately culminated in this the second night of unbelievable and at times romantic sex.

Christie closed her eyes and laughed inwardly at where she was. Madly in love with Eliot a young man who was the only apprentice to Gen Fu, the master of Xing Yi Quan. She had found his skills impressive and determination to impress her cute at first before realizing it was clear he had developed a clear attraction to her.

Then again the She Quan practitioner shouldn't have been surprised by this revelation or the outcome from that attraction. She was a 28 year old woman and he was now 20 and had all that energy built inside that needed to be unleashed when it came to sex and to her own personal benefit, though maybe not to her hips, breasts, nipples and neck area, she had some of the best and most fulfilling sex she's ever had.

Opening her eyes again she stood and padded to the window and looked outside, even with the AC on, she could still feel the humidity and heat from outside. It was a summer night in south beach so that wasn't a surprise. Or maybe it was the body heat that she and Eliot shared tonight?

Reaching up with both hands she gently gripped the edges of the window and watched the world outside, not caring in the slightest that there was small chance, even if they were 21 stories up, that some pervert with binoculars was looking to find someone like her and get cop a feel over witnessing her in her glory.

Frankly, Christie didn't give a shit, never did, especially when she had a man that would do everything to please her and she'd do the same to him. She chuckled again, this time a little more audible at how she used to tease him in the beginning and how they didn't actually have intercourse until he couldn't stop himself from putting his member inside her.

The fact that she hadn't gotten pregnant from all their escapades was a small miracle. Though given the past several days and what he gave her just two days ago, maybe becoming a mother wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Pulling her left hand down, she looked at the gold band she now wore on her finger, the diamond was her birthstone and it was clear what the ring meant. Christie felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the ring.

She was engaged. She couldn't believe and thought it wasn't real, just a dream, but it wasn't.

"Hey. Why aren't you snuggling with me?" Came Eliot's voice behind her as he reached around and wrapped his strong arms around her bare torso just below his favorite part of her anatomy.

Christie was slightly startled at first, but quickly recovered and leaned into him, his member still flaccid and unlikely to get to where she wanted it.

"Hmm. Thinking little boy." Christie said as wrapped both her arms around his.

Eliot paused, still unsure about how to respond to her even after sleeping with her and having the relationship they had this last year and a half.

"What?" Christie asked as she turned her to stare into his blue eyes. "Something wrong?"

N-no, no." Eliot quickly shook his head. "I was, uh, just…"

Christie laughed and Eliot swallowed a little. "You are still so shy and nervous with me."

Eliot bit a part of his lip in nervousness, feeling her turn around and press her firm, full breasts against his bare chest and wrapping both arms around his neck. She gently caressed the back of neck, which he always liked.

"Are you worried that I'm thinking twice about being your future bride?" Christie asked smiling.

"Uh, no." Eliot stammered, he looked away for a second. "A-are you?"

Christie threw he head back and laughed again before facing him again and pressing her red lips against his pink ones.

"If I was," she began pulling away as she started to lead them back to bed. "I wouldn't have said yes or be here fucking each other senseless in celebration of our future together or your tournament win."

Eliot sheepishly rubbed the back of his said and turned slightly red in the cheeks. "Oh, well, that's good – I mean, great to know."

Christie shook her head as she slipped onto the bed, sheets and comforter thrown about and brought their pillows together, Eliot slipping beside to her left as he lied back and pressed his head, neck and shoulders against the wood bedframe.

The white-haired woman pressed against him and rested her head on his shoulder placing one hand on his belly and another still playing with his neck. The blonde wrapped his arm around her ribs and gently his other hand on her breasts.

"I certainly hope it is." Christie finally replied.

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, it is."

"Good." As she pressed herself even more against him.

As she started to slowly fall into a deep sleep, she heard him say the three words that she never thought anyone would say to her.

"I love you."

Christie smiled warmly. "I love you."

They fell asleep together again, didn't matter how many times. It was together and no one could take that from them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was the same typical day as always for Eliot.

The 18-year old had lost his companion Brad Wong for what felt like the millionth time since they started traveling together. He wasn't drunk – at least not when they were together almost an hour ago – and yet, he lost him.

Again.

Eliot ran his hands through his blonde hair in frustration and adjusted the strap on his shoulder that held his messenger bag, dressed in his grey British flag t-shirt and dark jeans; he was not sure how to react to this situation or whether to continue searching for Brad. Frankly, he didn't know if giving a shit was worth it anymore with the guy.

He looked around Pioneer Square, one of the oldest downtown areas in Seattle, and wondered where Brad was and what on earth he was doing. He knew he might be in a bar somewhere doing what he usually did, which was drink every form of alcohol known to man and then stumble out and either fall flat on his face out cold on the concrete.

Which meant Eliot would find him and drag his unconscious body to a cheap hotel. Or the old guy would somehow find Eliot and they'd make their way to said rundown hotel.

This time, Eliot made a choice and decided it was not worth his time to search for him. Shaking his head in disgust, he took his messenger bag off his shoulder and set it down on a nearby bench and dug through it to find the variety of maps that he acquired upon arriving in Seattle. Pulling one that had a detailed map of downtown Seattle, flipped it open and started to look through the contents for nearby places to eat.

As he searched through the map, he thought about how his life had changed so much since he met Gen Fu many years ago and was ultimately chosen to be his lone apprentice and learn the art of Xing Yi Quan. Several years of intense training and hard work made him a stronger individual on a physical level and his mental discipline was light years ahead of anyone else his age. His confidence level was much higher and he believed he could win any fight.

However, despite all that, he had zero confidence when it came to women. No matter the situation, he just didn't know how to address a beautiful woman regardless of the circumstances. Didn't matter if it was a ninja, karate master, wrestler or MMA fighter, he had no clue as to what to do or how conduct himself. It was also an issue for him when it came to a fellow British woman named Christie.

Christie, the She Quan fighter, she was exotic, incredibly gorgeous and so flirtatious with him. He often wondered what drew him to her and what it was that made him attracted to her. Brad joked that it might have been that she was older than him, which he had no clue what that meant. Another possibility Brad assumed, was that because he came across as so innocent and naïve, that she found that cute and Christie enjoyed playing around with him. Or, and Brad thought this was highly doubtful, that the older woman did find him attractive and held some feelings for him.

Eliot didn't know, nor did he try to figure out what it ultimately meant, as far as he was concerned it was something that probably wasn't going to blossom into a full-fledged relationship. Besides, she was a woman with experience not just in life, but in relationships as well. While he had virtually none in either category, which certainly explained his awkwardness and zero confidence.

And the one thing that he tried to not think about, though he knew it was something that clearly existed, was her experience when it came to sex, where he was a virgin and had only seen naked women in pictures, movies, television and on the internet. He tried to wipe the thoughts of her sleeping with other men, but it never went away and he often wondered if she was with someone already.

He thought about how he hadn't seen her since the end of the 5th Dead or Alive tournament and hoped she had been able to escape the destruction of the oil rig and close down of the stadium. Though given that she had escaped from destruction of the DOATEC TriTower, it was quite clear she was a survivor and someone that knew how to get out of trouble.

Sighing out loud, Eliot closed up the map and placed it on the bench, zippering his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder and then picking up his map and heading towards his destination.

He started to walk towards the crosswalk when he immediately recognized a fragrance that he had smelled once before; it was a pleasant and jasmine-like perfume. As he closed his eyes, he immediately thought of who it was or who he hoped it was. Before he could open his eyes and look to see who it was, the person with the fragrance spoke.

"Well, well, look who I found." Said a female with a British accent.

Eliot opened his eyes and turned around quickly to see Christie staring back at him with a hand on her hip and her other resting on her side. Dressed in a pair of jeans and designer shoes her top was a black t-shirt that also had the British flag on the center and was stretched out because her ample bust. Her big handbag was slung over a shoulder and her white hair was, as always, was loose and free.

Eliot swallowed slowly at the sight of the most gorgeous woman he had ever met and wondered how she found him, why she was here was something her didn't even think to give much thought to, nor what her reason was for being here.

"My favorite grown boy." Christie said as she approached the blonde, still with a hand on her hip.

Eliot felt a small bead of sweat drip off his brow. He had no idea what to say or how to even say it, so all he could do was smile back at her.

"How are you?" She smiled as stood right in front of him. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Um, well, I'm doing quite well…." He managed to say.

"Good." She gave him a sly smile noted his attire, they literally matched, showing pride for their home country, something that was totally unexpected, yet for reason was pleasing to her.

"And how are you doing?" Eliot interrupted her observation of him, something he picked up on right away.

"Oh, I'm wonderful." Christie replied, crossing her arms over her breasts, making sure they were squeezed ever so slightly. "I was walking through here looking to grab something to eat."

Eliot nodded in reply and looked down at his watch and quickly realized that it was a quarter to three, he hadn't eaten since this morning and was pretty hungry.

He let out a small laugh before speaking. "Yeah, I'm looking for something to eat too."

Christie smiled and then immediately wrapped an arm around Eliot which caught him not just off guard, but also by surprise.

"Well, then," the white-haired woman said, "I guess we can have lunch together, if that's alright with you."

Eliot turned slightly read at how close they were and he could feel the side of her breast pressed against his arm. "Y-y-yeah, that'd be great."

Christie laughed as they headed towards the same direction that he was going, having small talk along the way.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Brad Wong walked down the sidewalk and much to his own surprise was not stumbling around.<p>

Not yet.

He swore he saw Eliot walk through here just a short while ago and clearly was searching for him. The kid probably assumed, correctly, that he was drunk as hell and would be found lying in an alley or on a park bench passed out.

Brad chuckled at that and knew it was accurate in more ways than one, but he hadn't found a bar that was satisfying enough for him.

Well, not yet anyway.

The older man decided it was time to move on and find someplace to eat and drink. Hopefully he'd find the kid at some point and they'd find a cheap hotel to crash until they decided - or Eliot decided where to go next.

Until then, he had to find someplace to drink and with any luck, maybe a woman to be with tonight.

**Next:** A night at the town.


End file.
